


The Mysterious Nurse

by StaciNadia



Series: Alpha Roar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Peter Hale, Gen, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Laura Hale Appreciation Week, Laura Hale Lives, Sane Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Laura goes to the hospital to confront Jennifer about why she was helping Peter.
Series: Alpha Roar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/837300
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020





	The Mysterious Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Laura Hale Appreciation Week 2020! I started writing this for last year's LHAW, but it wasn't finished, so I finished it for this year! I was on vacation for the first part of the week, so I just used this for the Dealer's Choice theme! ^^; This takes place the day after [Alpha Roar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250686)
> 
> The circumstances of the animal death mentioned in the bottom notes, so skip ahead to them if there might be anything upsetting for you.

Laura woke up late in the morning feeling refreshed and determined. She was back in Beacon Hills, her uncle had woken up from his coma, and the Hale pack was officially returning to claim its territory once again. Sure, the reunion with her uncle had been completely unexpected and not without some bloodshed, but it had also filled her with the urge to be a proper alpha like her mother had been. 

Peter unfortunately had had to return to the long-term care hospital where he had been in a coma since the fire since the staff hadn’t known that he had left or was even awake. Laura intended to go to the hospital today and see how quickly Peter would be able to leave. She hoped it wouldn’t be too long. If Peter’s healing kicked in more and started healing the burn scars from the fire, there would be questions that she wasn‘t sure how she‘d be able to answer without revealing what they were.

Not to mention that she needed to speak with the nurse that Peter had mentioned that had helped him get out of the hospital and had left the message on the deer. Jennifer, Peter had said her name was. Clearly, the nurse knew about the supernatural, if she wasn’t already some sort of creature herself. And someone with knowledge about werewolves and other such creatures was dangerous.

She needed to go to the long-term care hospital and see Jennifer to find out why she was helping Peter to become an alpha.

Laura thought back to the alpha training she’d had from her mother. She needed to come off authoritative like her mother had always done with her regal demeanor. Talia had always been able to get what she needed with a little subtle prodding, where who she was talking to felt like they were acting voluntarily as opposed to being forced..

Well, unless they needed to be forced. Like Jennifer might need to be. Laura needed to be ready for that possibility.

She got dressed quickly and was about to leave the hotel when her cell phone rang. One look at the caller ID showed that it was Derek. “Hey, little bro,” she greeted. 

“Laura,” Derek sounded relieved to hear from her. “I’m putting our stuff in storage until we can come back and bring it to Beacon Hills. I got a good deal.”

“That’s great!” Laura was pleased with the news. “When are you going to be here in Beacon Hills?”

“Tomorrow,” Derek answer. “My flight arrives at 4:15 in the afternoon.”

“I’ll be there to pick you up,” Laura promised. “I’m going to see Uncle Peter’s doctor and see when he can come home with us. I hope it‘s soon.”

“Me, too,” Derek said. “See you tomorrow, then.”

“See you tomorrow, Der,” Laura smiled, then disconnected the call. It was time to head to the hospital.

**********

Laura arrived at Beacon Hills Hospital fifteen minutes later, but she didn’t go inside. She didn’t want to encounter any doctors or other nurses yet. She needed to speak to Jennifer alone first. She listened for Peter’s heartbeat and crept to the window outside his room, waiting for the nurse to arrive.

She heard a few footsteps and the creak of the window opening. She grinned at Peter getting her idea without even a word. It didn’t matter that Peter was on the second floor of the hospital. She could climb up to the window quickly and effortlessly. One of the perks of being a werewolf. She sat in the grass and waited.

About a half hour passed before soft footsteps made their way into Peter’s room. Laura sat up on high alert, knowing that it could be her.

“So,” a soft feminine voice said. “Are you an alpha now?”

Yes, definitely Jennifer. 

She leaped to her feet and scrambled up the wall of the hospital using the grooves for hand and foot rests. She climbed through the window into Peter’s room and saw her uncle sitting up in bed and a woman in a nurse’s uniform standing next to the bed. She didn’t smell of anything supernatural, nor did she smell of wolfsbane or gunpowder like a hunter. Just an ordinary human, then. “Hello,” she said pleasantly, holding her hand out to Jennifer. “I hear you’re looking for an alpha.”

Jennifer paled and her mouth dropped open. “But…?”

“Yes,” Laura continued, “I came back to Beacon Hills because you left that deer. And Peter tried to kill me. He didn’t succeed, as you can see.” Her smile broadened. 

Jennifer looked frantically between Laura and the door.

“I wouldn’t leave if I were you,” Peter said casually to his nurse, a grin slowly growing on his own face. “You used me, and my alpha wants to talk to you.”

“Yes,” Laura said, moving closer to Jennifer and blocking her way to the door. “He was insane with pain from the fire, and you used that. Why?”

“I needed help!” Jennifer blurted out.

That was one of the answers that Laura had been expecting, but she needed details. “And what is it you need help with.?”

“Why should I tell you?” Jennifer hissed angrily. “You’re just going to kill me!”

“Not necessarily,” Laura told her. “We don’t go around killing people, you know. We’re predators, not killers,” she said, repeating the words that her mother had told her so many times.

Jennifer sighed, then sat down on the foot of Peter’s bed. “I was born into a pack, further south in California than here. But they were all killed by hunters, humans as well as werewolves.”

Laura growled softly. The Hales themselves had been nearly wiped out by Kate Argent, so she knew how the woman had felt. The supposed Code of the hunters was so often dismissed instead of followed like it was supposed to be.

“I wanted a pack’s protection again, even though I’m only human,” Jennifer continued. “Even in southern California, we had heard of the Hale pack, but when I got here, there were no Hales left except for Peter here, who was still in a coma. I had hope that he was a werewolf despite the injuries.”

“I am,” Peter interjected. “Only a werewolf could be this charmingly attractive, despite the scarring.” He grinned, indicating the still scarred side of his face.

Jennifer’s jaw dropped. “Is he always this flirty?” she whispered to Laura.

“Unfortunately,” Laura said, rolling her eyes, but she couldn‘t help the smile on her face. Peter was still the same man that he had been before the fire, and she was beyond thankful for that.

“So anyways,” Jennifer continued, “I watched over Peter, knowing that there was really nothing I could do except try to help his hopefully natural healing happen. He eventually started to come out of the coma, speaking in a dreamlike state about revenge. Thankfully, I was the only nurse taking care of him by this point so no one else knew.”

Laura was thankful for that. The secrecy around the supernatural world was one of the most important things her mother taught her. Always keep things hidden. And while Laura wasn’t really knowledgeable about medical things, she knew from television that normal people don’t talk while in a coma, even when near the point where they come out of it.

“He talked about the spiral in the deer and what it meant, so I went into the preserve one night, killed a deer, and burned the spiral on it, just like he had mentioned. He talked about wanting to be an alpha to get revenge, so I thought that I’d help him to become one and once he was an alpha, maybe he’d take me in as a pack member.”

Laura shook her head. It was an elaborate scheme to become part of a pack again. She couldn’t exactly blame Jennifer for it because she knew that she would do anything to get her pack back or make a new one. Finally, she just said, “Right now, I’m just worried about Peter getting out of the hospital, and my brother will be arriving tomorrow. We need to get our family straightened out and find a new house and a whole lot of other things. But maybe in a few months, you could always reach out to me, and we’ll see about you possibly joining our pack.”

Jennifer’s jaw dropped, but this time it was from pure happiness. “Really? Oh, thank you, Alpha Hale!”

The name stung, and Laura tried not to let the tears that filled her eyes fall. Talia Hale should still be Alpha Hale, but she would do her best to be worthy of the title. “Call me Laura,” she said, glad that her voice didn’t break.

“Laura, then,” Jennifer said, bowing her head. “I have to get back to my rounds now.”

“Of course,” Laura conceded. “I’ll see you again, Jennifer.”

“Not before I will,” Peter added, winking.

After a blushing Jennifer left, Laura turned to her uncle. “Well, it looks like you’re feeling better.”

“I am,” Peter confirmed. “I feel better mentally, and the scarring is starting to heal. I saw it in the mirror.”

“And how long did you spend in front of the mirror?” Laura raised an eyebrow. Peter had been notorious in the Hale household for time spent in the bathroom to get ready.

Peter grinned. “Ah, it’s so good to have you here again, niece.”

“And Derek will be here tomorrow, so we’ll all be together again,” Laura said, then paused. “Well, not quite. _You_ still need to get out of here. Let me climb out the window and I’ll come in here officially and see your doctor.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Peter said, then laid back in his bed.

Laura climbed out the window, pleased with how the day was going. Peter was getting better physically, they had a potential new pack member, and Derek would be coming soon. Not bad for her first day as the alpha the Hale pack needed.

And the day wasn’t even over yet.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief mention of Jennifer killing a deer and burning a spiral on its body.
> 
> Originally, Laura was going to scare off Jennifer, but there was always the potential of her finding the Alpha Pack or the Argents. I decided to go with Jennifer being part of a pack and wanting to join a new one instead!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
